Matching
by DragonBlood-Katana
Summary: Written for Hinata Rare Pair Week 2016 Day 2. Prompt: Silver (Color). Yuu brings Shouyou a present


Shouyou blew on his fingers, hopping from one foot to the other in an attempt to stay warm. It didn't really work, but he kept doing it anyway. He was too excited to be able to sit still and the useless hopping around helped a little. Shouyou was too excited for his own good, really, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't seen his boyfriend since spring break – Skype calls didn't count in Shouyou's opinion – but Yuu had promised to visit for all of winter break and Shouyou couldn't wait, almost literally. Standing at the train station, waiting in the cold, was torturous. Between the wait and the cold, Shouyou didn't know if he could stand it. Of course, part of his issue might have been that he forgot any heavy clothing and had run to the station in a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes in his excitement to see Yuu, but no one needed to know that.

A hellish half hour later, the train Yuu was supposed to be on finally pulled into the station. Shouyou jumped up from where he had been rolling on the ground in another attempt to get warm – a bad idea since the cold of the cement seemed intent on seeping into Shouyou's bones and making him even colder. The doors opened and people spilled out, obscuring Shouyou's view. He kept jumping up to try to see over the heads of the other people, but Yuu was even shorter than Shouyou and that made him even harder to find in a crowd, especially one as big as that one.

Shouyou was shuffled off into a corner by the rush of people; he stood there and pouted for a little before resuming his jumping. Every now and again, he'd catch a slight glimpse of dyed-blonde hair, but more often than not it would be some American tourist and not Yuu.

The edge of the crowd parted and Yuu was spit out not far from where Shouyou stood. Shouyou grinned and rushed over, catching Yuu up in his arms excitedly. Yuu was grinning as wide as Shouyou was and they were both giggling as the force of their impact spun them around. Shouyou set Yuu back on the ground and pulled him in for a chaste but forceful kiss.

"I missed you!" Shouyou crowed, still grinning like a maniac. Yuu was still giggling.

"I missed you, too, Shou!" Yuu held Shouyou at arm's length, expression turning worried. "Why the hell aren't you wearing a coat? You're freezing!"

Shouyou chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I forgot them."

Yuu laughed and ruffled Shouyou's hair fondly. "You idiot! You could've frozen to death!"

Shouyou grinned slyly. "Then I guess you'll just have to warm me up, won't you?"

Yuu's grin was even more mischievous than Shouyou's was. "I guess I will. I'll look forward to it."

Shouyou giggled and leaned down to kiss Yuu again. "I will, too. Let's go! I wanna get home; I'm starting to get cold."

Yuu laughed and grabbed his suitcase. "That's your own fault!"

"That doesn't mean it isn't true!" Shouyou winked and took off running, laughing over his shoulder. "First one home gets a cookie!"

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Yuu shouted after Shouyou, but he was laughing along with his boyfriend.

It took almost the rest of the day to get Yuu settled in. This was partially because Natsu was climbing all over him half the time, but also because Shouyou insisted on kissing him every few minutes. They didn't get much time together in the grand scheme of things, so Shouyou was determined to make every second count and kiss Yuu as much as was physically possible without getting yelled at by his family for PDA.

Yuu shared a room with Shouyou, of course; Shouyou refused to let his boyfriend sleep in a guest room when his bed was more than big enough for the two of them to sleep comfortably side by side. It was ridiculous. Shouyou helped Yuu unpack – there was still empty space in the drawers of Shouyou's dresser from the last time Yuu had visited – and then curled up on the bed and patted the empty space next to him in invitation. Shouyou was a very cuddly person and had missed snuggling with Yuu.

Yuu smiled softly and climbed onto the bed beside Shouyou, casually throwing an arm around Shouyou's waist and pulling him closer. Shouyou smiled and closed his eyes, wiggling his way further against Yuu's body until their legs were tangled and they could feel each other's heartbeats thudding steadily against their own. It was soft and quiet and reassuring; Shouyou always felt safest when he was pressed close to Yuu like he was then. It was more calming than most people realized to have another person beside you in a bed; the solidness and warmth did wonders for any stress or anxiety Shouyou was feeling. Yuu's presence made all the tension bleed out of Shouyou's muscles in the space of five heartbeats, at most. When they were that close, time was measured in heartbeats and breaths and words were just a luxury because they could communicate with a mere brush of hands or a gentle kiss to a collarbone. It was soft and loving and gentle and calm and safe in a way that Shouyou had never known anything could be, much less a way that Shouyou had ever imagined that he would be able to experience. But when he was curled so close to Yuu, he couldn't imagine ever _not_ feeling that way. It was an odd thing, but Shouyou wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Oh!" Yuu sat up suddenly, making Shouyou jump. That wonderful floating feeling was gone and he wanted it back.

Shouyou was about to start pouting when Yuu grinned. That smile made it impossible for Shouyou to stay upset with Yuu.

"I almost forgot; I have a present for you!"

Shouyou propped himself up on an elbow and watched as Yuu scrambled off the bed, hitting the floor with a painful-sounding thud and a grimace. Yuu was back up in a second, though, in typical libero style, and pawing through the pockets of his suitcase. He grinned when he found what he was looking for, then stood up with his hands hidden behind his back.

"Close your eyes now and don't open them again until I tell you to," Yuu demanded. Shouyou nodded and did as he was told, shutting his eyes.

Yuu took Shouyou's left hand and slipped a cold band of what Shouyou assumed was metal onto his first finger. Shouyou didn't open his eyes until after Yuu had dropped his hand and given him the okay.

It was a simple ring, just a plain band of silver, but Shouyou felt like he would explode with excitement. Yuu had told Shouyou once that he considered jewelry of any sort to be a sign of true commitment, so the fact that he had just given Shouyou a ring spoke volumes. Shouyou almost felt like crying, he was so happy.

Yuu smiled shyly and held up his right hand, where a matching silver ring sat on the first finger. "Now we match."

Shouyou jumped forward and tackled Yuu to the ground, half-laughing and half-crying. It meant the world to him that Yuu was trying to show just how dedicated he was, and Shouyou swore for the hundredth time since they had begun dating to never, ever betray that loyalty.

Shouyou pressed kisses to every inch of Yuu's face that he could reach; Yuu was laughing and squirming beneath Shouyou at the attention. Between kisses, Shouyou whispered _I love you_ over and over again. He didn't know if Yuu heard any of them over his own laughing, but he said it anyway.


End file.
